New Start
by sydrian fan
Summary: Cammie and her mom move to Roseville Virginia for a new start, Cammie attends the high school Gallagher Academy, she begins to make friends and even falls in love but everywhere she goes she carries a secret, a secret from her past, a secret she still has now, a secret that she will have for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so this is my third fanfiction but my first ever fanfiction for the Gallagher girls series (one of my favourite ever book series) and yes I know this has done before but it has a couple of twists Cammie's personality is also a bit different as well as a couple of other things about her anyway read on and I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls**

I woke up on Monday morning to the light streaming in through my curtains, I looked at my clock which read 6:45 a.m. I had fifteen minutes until I had to be up and ready for my first day at my new school. My new school being the Gallagher Academy one of the top school's in America, I still can't believe I got in and after what happened; I'm surprised my grades were still decent. I looked around my new room we had only been in Roseville for a week but I had made it my priority to decorate my room, the walls were a light purple with posters' of my favourite bands everywhere. My desk sat in one corner of the room with all my books and textbooks on it along with a desk lamp I had bought when I first went shopping in Roseville. My bed was in the other corner of the room and my wardrobe at the end of my bed, it was a spacious, colourful room which might've looked a bit strange but I didn't want it to look bland with plain white walls that reminded me of a hospital; that is the last thing I wanted to be reminded of. I looked at my clock which now read 7:00 I groaned and rolled out of bed, slipping into the bathroom and taking a long, hot shower which always seemed to relax me when I was nervous. After I had my shower I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans, a baggy red top and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and applied a little mascara and concealer to my face, the natural look is always the best. I went downstairs to find my mom already up and digging into a bowl of cereal.

"Hi honey glad to see you're up would you like some cereal?" my mom smiled at me, she was usually up pretty early as she worked late at night so she would arrive home about 11:30 which seems late but ever since dad died, she's had to work long hours to provide us with money, no doubt she'll send the neighbours to check on me.

"No thanks I think I'll have toast this morning," I forced a smile I really didn't want her to worry; she had enough on her plate at the moment.

"How are you feeling this morning?" and my hopes are primarily shattered, oh well a girl can dream.

"Well I was good until you asked me" I replied.

"Cameron I'm serious," uh oh the use of my full name usually means two things a) she's angry or b) she's worried/very serious.

"Mom I'm fine," I sighed exasperated, don't get me wrong I love the woman to bits but sometimes she can worry for America, that being said I can understand her paranoia when you've been through what she and I have. We sat together and ate our breakfast in silence the palpable tension in the room was getting unbearable by the time I was on my second piece of toast I finished it quickly and downed glass of milk then put my plate in the dishwasher, when I was halfway up the stairs I heard my mom call.

"Don't forget to take your pills!" I rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, then pulled my pills out of the cabinet and looked at the label that read Risperdal, I shivered thinking about what had happened but quickly blocked out the memory this was not the time to think about it. I popped a pill in my mouth and gulped some water to help it go down, I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs, slipped on my sneakers and waved bye to my mom heading off to my new school.

The school was huge and I mean huge, I walked in and saw the long winding corridors with hundreds of notices on the walls and students all bustling to get to their classes. With my head held high I took a deep breath and walked to my locker and dumping some of my books in there, I took my schedule out of my bag and glanced down at it first period I had creative writing, second period was calculus, then break, after that I had art, then chemistry, P.E., lunch and last period was world history. Not bad but if I had the choice it would be creative writing all day, I absolutely love writing suddenly the bell rang jerking me out of my thoughts I went straight to homeroom. When I got there I just had to be the last student to arrive so I put my shoulders back and held my head high and swung open the door to which all the teachers and students looked at me.

"Ah you must be Cameron Morgan!" the teacher exclaimed, smiling at me.

"The one and only" I replied, "Oh and I prefer Cammie" I gave her what I hoped was a kind smile.

"Of course, I'm Miss Withers this is Cammie Morgan everyone she's new here," I surveyed the class most of them had blank looks on their face, but I didn't let myself feel scared under their gaze instead I kept my head high and tried to look confident.

"Cammie why don't you place yourself next to Miss McHenry at the back" she pointed to a very glamorous looking girl in tight jeans and a black tank top, "the rest of you can talk amongst yourselves" Miss Withers finished. I walked to the back of the room and plonked myself in the seat beside the glamorous looking girl.

"So you're the new girl?" she asked surveying my appearance, a blank look on her face.

"Don't look too pleased to see me" I replied sarcastically to which she merely scoffed, although I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile play on her lips.

"I'm Macey McHenry" clearly I had passed on my appearance because I had earned her name.

"I'm Cammie," I told her.

"So where did you move from?" she had a quizzical look in her eye but it was one of genuine curiosity, not one I was used to seeing from the doctors.

"I lived in New York before my mom and I moved here" this was true but my mom had told me that if anyone asked why, I should stick to the cover story so this was pretty much the only part that was true so to speak.

"Why did you move here?" she got out her phone and began texting only half listening to my reply.

"My mom needed the money and got a really good job offer here" technically I wasn't lying; I was merely bending the truth.

"Cool" was her reply, I guess this meant the conversation over so I got a book out of my bag and began to read but I barely got three words in before the door was swung open and a rather attractive boy with deep green eyes and messy black hair walked into the classroom. At his presence most of the girls in the room sat up straighter tossing their hair behind their shoulders and sticking their chests out slightly, while most of the boys just smirked and leant back in their chairs, it didn't take a genius to work out that this boy was very popular.

"And why are you late Mr Goode?" Miss Withers asked in a disapproving tone.

"I woke up late" he shrugged and winked at a girl at the back of the classroom who's face turned bright red, most of the class just giggled at this as he made his way to his seat.

"Well don't let it happen again Mr Goode" the teacher called after him and shook her head, I'm guessing this wasn't the first time he'd been late, unfortunately the chair in which he was sat in was right next to mine and Macey's desk.

"Late again Zach" she looked up from her phone; he turned to her and smirked.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night" he replied, glancing over at the girl he'd winked at before.

"I wonder why that was?" I said it quietly hoping they wouldn't hear but they both turned to me, Zach had a confused look on his face whilst Macey just looked at me amused but before either one them had any time to answer the bell rang. I hurriedly put my book in my bag and walked out of the room to first period; luckily I had my favourite subject creative writing I hoped this would be a good new start. The day went a lot quicker than I anticipated it was mostly good apart from at lunch, I hadn't made any proper friends yet so I decided to sit in a corner of the cafeteria; eat my lunch and read my book in peace unfortunately no such thing happened. I got grilled at lunch by the school gossip Tina Walter's and her cronies.

"So Cammie is it true that you moved here because your mom is a top secret spy working for the government and she had a mission here?" clearly her mom who is one of the best journalists in America has passed on the genes to her daughter.

"Yes that is exactly why we moved here," that girl has the craziest of theories.

"Really?" her face filled with excitement and some of her cronies began whispering to each other.

"No" I replied slightly exasperated, hoping she'd get the hint and leave me alone.

"Hey, it was what my sources told me" she declared trying not to let her embarrassment show.

"Really there's gossip going round high school that's unheard of" I replied sarcastically, to which she just rolled her eyes at me and left deciding that I was not worth the hassle. I just wanted to get through the rest of the day in peace but of course no such thing happened because for sixth period I was sat next to none other than Zach.

"So we meet again Gallagher girl" Gallagher girl really, what kind of a nick name is that.

"I take it you didn't manage to sleep with any other girls since this morning?" now it was my turn to smirk at his shocked expression, clearly he hadn't expected me to reply like that or even reply at all. To be honest I hadn't expected me to reply like that, but this was a new more confident me I couldn't let myself be weak or else people would start talking and talking led to gossip and gossip lead to theories. Theories that people like Tina questioned you about, and one day one of her crazy theories probably wouldn't seem as crazy after all and I couldn't let that happen.

"Jealous Gallagher girl?" Zach said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Me jealous of a playboy with an overactive libido, what's not be jealous of?" I replied sarcastically, but before he had time to reply the teacher walked in and wow is all I can say he was one of the most good looking teachers I had ever seen, he had high cheekbones, gorgeous green eyes and short dark hair wow just wow.

"Quieten down please class, my name is Mr Solomon and I am going to be taking you for history this year now let us begin," history has just become my new favourite subject.

**A/N: So what did you think and I know Cammie is quite ooc but this is just how she is in my fanfiction oh and by the way I'm British so I had to do a bit of research on American high school's because they are very different in England so I hope I didn't get anything wrong but correct me if I did. Anyway I hope you like this fanfiction and I will try and update as often as I can don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again so I hope you all liked the first chapter and it does get a bit more exciting, anyone guessed what is wrong with Cammie? If you haven't keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

The bell rang signalling the end of school, I hurriedly grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom I didn't want to stay to wait and find out what kind of 'witty' comment Zach would say to me. Besides I liked being on my own, not in a weird way I just enjoyed my own company. I walked out of school and towards my house, normally it takes me 20-25 minutes to walk home but I like it, it gives me time to think and admire the landscape. It's so quiet here, New York always used to be so busy and cramped but here it's more spacious, I really like it.

I got home and chucked my keys on the table and walked into the kitchen to make myself some juice, I looked down and saw a note on the table which said:

_Hi  
love  
will be working until 8:30 tonight because the neighbours invited us to go and have dinner with as a welcome to the neighbourhood, and you won't believe this but they have a son your age who goes to your school and a little girl who's about 6, anyway the mother's name is Catherine Goode and she will probably drop by to say a quick hello and I hope you had a nice day at school see you soon._

_Love momxxx_

Goode, where have I heard that name before, it definitely rings a bell but I can't quite pinpoint it, I hope the boy is nice I probably won't have met him seeing as it's my first day and all but I hope he's nice not like that Zach, what a dick. But, it'll be nice to know someone else in the neighbourhood even if my mom has sent them to check up on me to see if I'm 'ok' which I am, I'm taking pills now and everything is alright, it has to be. I walk upstairs and sit down at my desk and begin to work on my homework, with it being the first day I didn't have too much homework but this would change as it got later in the year mainly due to the fact that we have exams this year. At least I would be able to revise better and not have to be constantly worried or distracted, the door bell rung and I was knocked out of my thoughts, I ran downstairs to answer it and standing there was a tall, beautiful blonde haired lady with flawless skin.

"Hi I'm Catherine Goode, you must be Cammie right?" she had a kind smile and was holding a white plate with some cupcakes on it.

"Yeah that's me." I answered quietly, so quietly I thought she couldn't hear, I still wasn't quite myself yet when it came to strangers.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I was talking to your mom earlier and she mentioned that you had just started Roseville High," she seemed very enthusiastic and I could tell she was trying to make polite conversation, but I just wasn't in the mood, I mean I didn't know this woman she could be anyone. NO! I have to stop thinking like that not everyone is out to get me; no-one is out to get me it's all in my imagination.

"Yeah that's right," her smile faltered a little, I didn't want to come across as rude I just was still a little wary of strangers, which is why I was only giving 3 syllable answers.

"I have a son in your year I don't know if you've met him yet…but anyway I made you these, and your mom said that you were going to be coming round for dinner tonight?" she handed me the cupcakes which I admit did look delicious, but I wasn't too keen on having 'dinner' and making small talk tonight.

"Yeah that's right." I answered plastering a fake smile to my face.

"Oh good well, I'll get out of your hair I don't want to keep you, so I'll see you tonight then?" her smile broadened and I decided that I might've been a bit too rude to her, I mean she was just trying to be a good neighbour.

"Yeah see you tonight." I closed the door and walked into the kitchen and put the plate filled with cupcakes on the table and wandered back to my room to complete my homework.

"Cammie can you help me zip this up?" mom and I were getting ready to go out to see the neighbours mom was wearing beautiful flowery dress and black heels, while I was wearing a plain black top tucked into a cute blue skirt. I decided to make an effort for tonight hoping to make a better impression on the new neighbours, this was after all our new start and I really wanted it to be better not just for me but for mom too. I couldn't really help what happened earlier even though I was taking pills now I still got the occasional moments of paranoia, but I hated myself for it, and for being the way I am why can't I just be normal?

"Cammie! Are you alright?" my mom looked slightly confused and a little worried so I just smiled and walked over to her putting my hand on her arm and kissing her cheek.

"Mom I'm fine stop worrying, now what is it you needed me to do?" she seemed to relax at this and pointed to the back of her dress.

"Can you zip it up I can't quite reach," I reached down to zip it up, my mom looked stunning, well she always looked beautiful sadly I hadn't inherited all her genes when it came to my looks, she walked over to her mirror and started putting on some makeup. I walked into my room and began fixing my hair; I took two pieces of hair at the front and began twisting them around then used a couple of bobby pins to secure them. Considering how hot it was tonight I decided to wear very minimal makeup, I stepped into a pair of black pumps and made my way downstairs to find my mom standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" I smiled and nodded to her in response; she grabbed her handbag and opened the door walking out. I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my head up, taking a deep breath and walking out the door. I looked up just in time to see the sun beginning to set and the blue sky taking on a gorgeous red tinge, I tilted my head towards the sun taking in the last of its light.

"You're very beautiful, you know that kiddo," I blushed I didn't really think of myself as beautiful like I said I hadn't inherited my mom's genes when it came to my looks but I knew I wasn't ugly but I also wasn't pretty. My mom and I began to walk down the dimly lit neighbourhood, I liked it here there were no prying eyes or any noisy traffic it was just so peaceful. There were tall trees growing behind some of small houses and some beautiful plants beginning to sprout their colourful petals in small gardens.

Before I knew it we were at our neighbour's front door, their house was big; it had huge windows on the side and a carving on the door that said 'beware of the cat' which was funny but also kind of weird. My mom grabbed the knocker for the door and banged it three times, a couple of seconds later Catherine opened the door looking very glamorous in a long blue summer dress. A cute black and white cat came and stood next to her purring at her feet, she smiled at us and gestured for us to come in.

"I'm so glad you could come tonight, I thought it would be nice to welcome you to the neighbourhood," she smiled and shooed the cat away as she began to walk into the kitchen, which was huge they had a big table in the middle of the kitchen, a wooden floor and white cupboards on one side and a door which led into a room that I'm assuming was the dining room.

"Would either of you like a drink?" she peered at me and mom.

"I'll have a juice please," I answered.

"I'll have some water," mom said, Catherine began pulling drinks out of the cupboards and got us each what we wanted then walked into the doorway and called up the stairs.

"Pete come downstairs the neighbours are here!" she called; to a man I presume was her husband.

"So I heard you two moved from New York, such a glamorous city, I'd love to go there one day," Catherine sighed and looked off into the distance almost like she was picturing it.

"It's really not as glamorous as people say it is, I mean don't get me wrong it's beautiful city but the school I went to there was pretty rough and definitely not glamorous plus the fact we lived next to a brothel," Catherine burst out laughing and my mom just glared at me, although I could tell she too was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Really I must go there someday," I turned around to see a tall, broad shouldered man with slightly messy black hair in a button up shirt and dark blue jeans standing in the doorway.

"Oh Pete," Catherine sighed exasperated at her husband but he just smirked and walked over to his wife kissing her on the forehead.

"Are the kids coming down yet dinners nearly ready," as soon as Catherine said this a cute little girl with long brown hair and a white summer dress came running into the kitchen clutching a teddy to her chest.

"Hi I'm Sara Goode, what's your name?" she peered up at me and smiled, showing off how one of her front teeth was missing, it was just adorable.

"Hi Sara I'm Cammie," she nodded and then went to get herself a drink, although she couldn't quite reach one of the cupboards, so her dad had to lift her up so she could get a glass out. Meanwhile Catherine was still rushing around the kitchen getting all the food together, and taking it into the dining room which I'm pretty sure is where we were going to be eating tonight.

"Mom I haven't got any clean shirts!" uh oh I knew that voice "Mom-"he walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. Standing in front of me was Zach and he was shirtless, I admit he was nicely built but that was beside the point. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and staring at me open mouthed, although this was kind of embarrassing and annoying to find out that _he_ was my neighbour it was also kind of funny to see him caught off guard.

"Evening neighbour" I winked at him, at which moment his mom walked into the room, with Sara trailing behind her.

"Oh Zach put some clothes on we have guests" she sighed and shook her head at her son, meanwhile Sara just grinned "Oh Cammie I didn't see you there, have you met Zach?" she asked me.

"I certainly have now" I answered, grinning and Sara giggled.

"Mom I don't have any clean shirts," he said turning his attention to his mother.

"Look in the laundry room, there should be some in there" and with that he disappeared from the kitchen presumably to go and look for a shirt.

"Cammie would you come and look at my princess book with me?" I looked down to see Sara pulling on my sleeve grinning at me.

"I would love to," Sara and I went to sit down at the dining table, she showed me her princess book and I looked over to see mom talking with Pete about his job while Catherine bought the food in and organised the table. Zach walked into the dining room in a cool blue t-shirt; we sat down to eat our dinner. The parents chatted about work and stuff, to be honest I never really listened to their conversations but I mean seriously who does?

"So Gallagher girl I guess we're neighbours huh?" I was sandwiched between Zach on my right and Sara on my left and surprise, surprise Zach was smirking.

"At what point exactly did you figure that out?" I asked sarcastically, and he laughed a little.

"You know you're not like most girls," you can say that again.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you don't seem to take crap from anyone, you're super feisty not many girls would speak their mind as much as you," he told me, wow I never thought of myself like that before.

"And you've learnt this from the thirty seconds you've talked to me just now, wow I completely underestimated your intelligence," I grinned at him, and he laughed a low and slightly sexy laugh, wait I did not just call Zach Goode sexy did I?

"You forget about our conversation in class," he smirked _again_.

"Oh yeah I forgot our life changing exchange in class" this may sound egotistical but I was getting pretty good at comebacks.

"Are we going to be able to have a conversation without you being all sarcastic?" he looked at me still smirking.

"Probably not" I answered and shoving a forkful of food into my mouth.

"Good to know" he said.

"So Cammie, is your dad coming here from Ney York as well?" Catherine asked, she was full of enthusiasm, but I suddenly became overwhelmed with feelings, feelings of regret, sadness, confusion all overwhelmed me and I felt my eyes suddenly well up with tears but I quickly blinked them away; I was not going to cry in front of Zach Goode.

"My dad died in the army about a year ago" to this my mom looked down at her plate of food, the whole room went silent and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach look at me but I couldn't look at him I was too ashamed to remember what had happened after that.

"Mom is there going to be a desert?" Sara who hadn't really been listening broke the silence, and looked at her mom smiling a wide smile.

Needless to say dinner was a little tense after that but Catherine and Pete did their best to keep us all in high spirits, I liked the Goode's they were a tight nit family even if they did have a son who was a bit of a player they were still very close. After dinner I helped Catherine clean up, whilst mom got her things together Zach and Sara went and sat in the living room watching some T.V.

"Catherine it has been a lovely meal, we must do this again sometime," my mom walked over to Catherine and gave her hug and started to help Pete take the last of the Plates into the kitchen.

"Cammie why don't you go and say goodbye to Zach," I internally groaned but nodded none the less and walked into the living room to see Zach sitting on the sofa watching T.V. with Sara curled up on his lap dozing.

"Hey Zach my mom and I are just heading off I'll see you at school tomorrow," I whispered careful not to wake Sara up.

"Oh cool, um hey Cammie are you ok?" I could tell what he meant and by the expression on his face, I could tell that he genuinely cared and wanted to know if I was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered, to which Sara just shushed us both, Zach and I laughed I couldn't blame her for being tired it was way past my bed time too. Once we were all done with our goodbye's mom and I walked home, this actually might not be as bad as I thought.

**A/N: So what did you think, don't forget to review I always love reading your comments about the story and any constructive criticism would be great, I'm always looking for ways to improve and I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi so here it is chapter 3 and I just want to thank everyone for your reviews, I love reading your comments and I'm so glad you all like this story so far, and just to respond to a couple of reviews, I'm not going to give anything away just want give a quick heads up:**

**-Cammie and Zach aren't in love yet they have known each other for one day, he was just asking if she was alright after her telling the Goode's about her dad dying, she doesn't mind him but still thinks he's kind of a dick (if you know what I mean).**

**Anyway that's about it just to anyone who was wondering, so on with the chapter and don't forget to review and if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them.**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls**

I walked on the cool, damp grass and saw the sun beaming through the trees and shining on the tall, old church; its stained glass windows were colourful and full of happiness depicting different scenes in each window. I felt the hairs on my arms standing on end as my body tried to conserve any heat that I had left, but I didn't feel the cold if anything I was hot, I'd go as far to say boiling. This happened on occasion some days I was unbelievably hot but, that could change in a matter of seconds and I could become unbearably cold.

I continued trudging through the damp grass until I found what I was looking for, I never realised why my dad wanted to be buried here I think it was because he liked the scenery, this was one of the reasons my mom and I moved; they said it would help if I was closer to my dad. I knelt down in front on his grave my black strappy dress lightly touching the damp grass, and soon my knees were soaked but I still felt too hot. I looked at my fingers which were now blood red, and turned my hand over looking at my too long, poorly manicured nails and gently reaching out to touch the engraving on the gravestone that read:

_Mathew Andrew Morgan_

_Dedicated Soldier_

_Loving Father and Husband_

_R.I.P_

"Hi dad I'm here" I whispered, I could feel my eyes welling up with tears "schools good, some of the kids there are kind of annoying but nothing I can't deal with" I could feel the hot, salty tears spilling out of my eyes but I was unable to stop them.

"Mom's doing fine, but she's always been so brave, unlike me…I wish you were here you'd love it, it's so much quieter than New York and you can see the sun setting through the trees from my window, it's really beautiful." I sniffed, tracing the last bits of writing on the gravestone and gently pulling my hand away knitting my fingers together. I suddenly felt cold, I was too cold, I wrapped my arms around myself and began shivering; I could hear my teeth chattering and see my breath in the air-

"Cammie there you are I've been so worried, come on we need to get you home and warm you've got school soon," I looked up to see my mom standing above me wrapping a coat around my shoulders and pulling me into a standing position.

"Mom…what time is it?" my voice was a little gravelly; my eyes were starting to hurt from crying so much.

"Its six thirty sweetheart" she took a deep breath, and I could see she was trying to hold back tears "come on let's get you home."

I was wrapped in a blanket, still in my black strappy dress, mom was rushing around the kitchen making me a hot chocolate and some breakfast; I sat motionless, head down looking at the kitchen table.

"I should get ready for school soon-"

"Cammie, what happened?" mom put my hot chocolate on the table, pulled out a chair and sat down next to me knotting her fingers together.

"I dreamt about him, I guess I just…wanted to see him, I knew where his grave was so I just…" I trailed off mom knew me well enough to know what I meant and what I had done; I had gone searching for my dad.

"Honey I know it's hard, I miss him so much too and" she took my hands and put them in her lap "maybe we're rushing this, we literally got here a week ago and you've already started school, maybe you should stay off for a couple of weeks and just give yourself some time to settle in… I could call in and say you're sick." She'd do that I knew my mom would she cares far too much for me to let something like this go, but I couldn't; I wanted to go to school and learn and to make new friends. Being stuck in a house on my own all day would make me think too much which is something I already did, I needed this.

"No its ok I'm fine honestly I guess people just deal with things in different ways" I smiled at her and let go of her hands "I'm going to get ready for school."

"If you're sure honey?" it was more of a statement than a question but I could tell that she wanted to check just to make sure that I was alright.

"I'm sure" I answered, and kissed my mom on the cheek then went upstairs and got ready for school.

"Hi Cammie," I looked to my left and was surprised to see Macey McHenry looking up at me smiling (smiling I know weird or what).

"Hey Macey you alright?" this seemed like a valid question to ask, considering it wasn't every day that one of the most beautiful girls in school smiles at you.

"Oh I'm fine, I saved you a seat" she must have read the shock on my face because after that she said "don't look so shocked that I actually like you, you're kind of funny" hang on did she just say what I think she just said.

"Wow hang on stop the clocks, nobody move, did I just hear Macey McHenry give me a _compliment?_" the look on her face was priceless, and it almost made me forget all about this morning…almost. I quickly pushed those feelings aside and focused my attention on the hilarious expression on Macey's face.

"Just shut up and sit down," she clearly wasn't amused. I pulled the chair out and sat down, Macey turned towards me and opened her lip glossed mouth about to start a conversation, but Tina Walters and her cronies got there first.

"So Cammie is it true that you and Zach Goode are neighbours?" this girl just does not give up does she? Tina had bent down leaning her left elbow on my desk, curling her hand into a fist and resting her chin on her fisted hand.

"Unfortunately" I replied dryly, to which Macey just snorted.

"Unfortunately!" I looked to the side just in time to see Zach standing there in his typical 'cool boy' pose with an expression of mock hurt on his face, "most girls would be honoured to have me as a neighbour" how could he go from being a caring big brother one minute to a cocky, arrogant dick the next minute, I will never understand boys.

"Yeah, because it has always been my dream to be neighbours with a cocky, arrogant, 'popular' boy who can't keep it in his pants" Macey put her hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter, while Zach just stood there scowling. Tina rolled her eyes at us and decided that it wasn't worth it interrogating me _again_ after all; hopefully this will be the last time she ever does interrogate me, although somehow I doubt it.

The school day seemed to go slower, but that was probably because I was tired I could blame that on this morning. I really couldn't help it some days I just felt unbearably hot, and in a split second that could change and I could feel horribly cold, I knew that was part of grieving and even pills couldn't help with that…it wasn't even why I was taking pills in the first place.

Here it was the cafeteria, it was easy to spot the different groups in the school, everyone sat with their friends, and it wasn't as stereotypical as it was in the movies but you could still separate the populars' from the non-populars'. Then there was me, I had always felt like an outsider I mean I had some good friends at my last school but it was pretty rough and I never really felt like I fit in.

"Cammie over here!" I looked over to see Macey beckoning me over to her table, and about half the lunch hall turned to look at her, admittedly most of them were boys, but that was inevitable. I smiled and walked over to her table, and placed myself next to Macey who introduced me to her friends who were sitting opposite us:

"Cammie this is Bex" Bex had dark hair, cappuccino skin and beautiful caramel coloured eyes, she was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight blue short-sleeve top and sneakers.

"You're the new girl right?" so she was British, she eyed me and I felt somewhat exposed to her penetrating gaze, as she eyed me head to toe from my biker jacket, to my black jeans and all the way down to my biker boots. My style was slightly boyish, but I liked it, it kind of represented my personality, whereas Bex and Macey looked a little more girly and glamorous.

"I am she" I replied and saw Bex smile a little, clearly I had passed her test, whatever it was.

"Hi I'm Liz" I looked over to see a cute blonde, slightly geeky girl wearing glasses and a white jumper, she was skinny and had kind blue eyes, in front of her was a maths text book any guesses what her hobbies were.

"So Cammie see any cute boys you like?" Bex eyed me smirking, and then proceeded to look round the crowded lunch hall. I followed her gaze to where all the jocks sat and needless to say Zach was among them, I let my gaze pass over him and sweep round the other boys they were ok, but I had seen better.

"I've seen better," I told Bex honestly.

The rest of the lunch time Bex, Macey and I talked about our different classes, who I thought the bitchiest girls were and whether Grant was going to ask Bex out or not, Liz simply sat there reading her maths textbook, I had discovered that she wasn't really one for talking. Last period I had World History where unfortunately I sat next to Zach, but he wasn't there today probably off with some girl doing goodness knows what, instead a skinny boy with wavy brown hair walks in to the lesson.

"Mr Abram's I presume?" Mr Solomon stood up and looked over at the boy who had walked into the lesson slightly late.

"Josh sir" Josh, I liked that name the boy hunched over a little and I could tell he felt awkward with everyone staring at him, I knew how it felt so I sympathised with him.

"Why are you late young man?" Mr Solomon was one of my favourite teacher's, but he could be a little scary at times.

"Sorry sir I just got a little held up" Mr Solomon sighed exasperatedly and pointed to the seat on my left, the one on the right was where Zach sat and the one on my left had been empty clearly it was just a spare.

"You can sit next to Miss Morgan" with that Josh strolled up at slumped into the seat next to me whilst Mr Solomon continued with the lesson. Towards the end of the lesson Mr Solomon wanted to talk about what we thought was the real cause to World War 1 but Josh had other ideas.

"So you're Cammie right the new girl?" he seemed a little less shy than when he had stood in front of the class, as his posture was slightly more astute and his head tilted to one side.

"Yeah I moved here from New York, I didn't see you in my class yesterday?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I was ill, so how you liking it in Roseville?" he asked.

"It's good, I like this school better my last one was a little rough," I told him and he nodded smiling, not like the smirk Zach had but an actual smile it was kind of cute.

"Yeah there isn't really much violence in Roseville, it's pretty quiet" he said it in a slightly melancholy voice almost like he wished something cool would happen.

"No I like it here it's really peaceful and the traffic isn't nearly as bad," I rolled my eyes remembering how awful it was for me having to drive to school every day. Back then we'd had two cars, for mom, dad and me plus school was a lot further away so I had to drive. When dad died we sold the car and moved her so mom needs the car to get to work and school isn't that far away so I normally just walk.

"Cool I'm glad that you like it here," I opened my mouth to tell him that we should get back on the topic we were supposed to be talking about, but the bell cut me off.

"Well it was nice talking to you Josh" I said, packing up my things and heading out of the classroom.

"Yeah you too Cammie."

**A/N: Wow my brain hurts, we had to do four hours of science revision at school today (we got breaks don't worry the teachers aren't that cruel) this was because I have science GCSE's really soon. There basically really important exams that we have in England, so we have to revise loads for them, oh well at least it wasn't maths. Anyway enough of my moaning I just want to say that I break up for school this Friday and get two weeks holiday (so excited) so I will probably be able to update more regularly, which is good because I have big plans for this story oh and anyone guessed what's up with Cammie yet? If you haven't then keep reading it will be announced in a few chapters and it may surprise some of you or you may have already guessed it but i hope it's a surprise and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, it's nice to be writing again, been updating my other fanfiction but I'm back and first of all I would like to thank you all for your amazing reviews I love hearing your comments and am so glad you like this story. Secondly I think someone asked how many chapters this story would have, I'm being ambitious here and aiming for around 20 chapters but there may be slightly less, I'm not sure yet but around 20 chapters anyway on with the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out music and flashing a time at me, I looked at it and saw that it read 7:00, it had been two weeks since I started school in Roseville and so far I had made a new group of friends, was doing pretty well in my classes, had a super-hot teacher for World History and an annoying next door neighbour. So almost everything was going pretty well, I got up, showered and dressed for the day and even managed to ignore the twisting of my stomach when I took my pills; so all in all things were going pretty well.

But, I had good friends, and some quite cute friends Josh, yes I admit it I have a crush on Josh, but who doesn't I mean he's cute and kind and in general not a dick unlike _some_ guys at the Gallagher Academy. The thing is I don't know if I should ask him out I mean it wasn't like I hadn't dated before, I had, but I just hadn't dated in a while I had been dealing with issues. Especially after my dad died, but that wasn't the point I was a little rusty when it came to dating right now, I'll talk to Macey I'm almost certain she'll know what to do; she's kind of a boy expert.

I got up, showered and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, pulled my biker jacket on over my top and pulled my hair into a ponytail went downstairs and got breakfast. Then started making my way to school, I was just enjoying a nice peaceful walk when a car pulled up next to me and started driving really slowly next to me, any guesses who the driver was. Zach rolled down the window and smirked at me, but I just rolled my eyes at him and looked away refusing to meet his deep green eyes.

"Morning Gallagher girl, so how's your day been so far?" he just doesn't give up, so I looked over at him and gave him my best fake smile.

"Well it was good until you started talking to me" I replied, to which he gave me an expression of mock hurt while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Gallagher girl do you really hate me that much?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied deadpan, but this just caused him to smirk again.

"I'm sure that's not true" oh trust me it is, I said silently.

"Anyway I was just wondering if you would like a ride?" hmmm let me think, being in a cramped car with Zach for ten minutes, this would end up in me exploding.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline" I replied.

"I'm trying to be a good neighbour here" he said, still smirking.

"Well no offense 'neighbour' but being with you in a car for ten minutes would probably end up with my head exploding" I replied.

"Your choice" and with that he drove off, leaving me to walk the rest of the way to school in peace, finally.

When lunch finally rolled around, I got changed after P.E. super quickly and rushed to the cafeteria to meet Macey; I needed to ask her about Josh. I hadn't known him for too long but we had talked quite a bit in World History when Zach wasn't annoying me. He was definitely one of the nicest boys I'd ever met and I felt that we had a connection which is why I needed Macey's advice, however when I got to the cafeteria Macey wasn't anywhere to be seen but I could see Bex and Liz sitting at a table in deep conversation.

"Hey Cammie!" Bex beckoned me over to her table when she spotted me, so I walked over to her.

"Hey Bex do you know where Macey is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I think she got let out of class late, she's probably putting books in her locker why?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Oh I just need to ask her something," I replied and waved it off, it's not that I didn't want Bex to know about me wanting to ask Josh out, it was just that we were in a crowded cafeteria and someone would probably overhear us talking and before you know it word would spread around the entire school.

"Ok well she'll probably be at her locker, so you could catch her there, I'll save you a seat" I thanked her and went to find Macey. Bex was right she was standing at her locker putting some textbooks in her locker, I walked over to her and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Cammie what's up?" I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I need some dating advice" I told her, to which her smiled widened, she took my arm and led me into a corner.

"Tell me everything" and I did, I told her everything about Josh and how I like him and feel a strong connection between the two of us, she nodded the whole way through looking at me seriously and at the end she said:

"Well I think you should definitely ask him out, I mean from what you've said he seems to like you too, but do it in private like when you see him walking around school and pull him into a corner then do it, don't ask him in class the last thing he needs is an audience watching him" I nodded, I knew she'd be able to help I mean I had dated before but Macey had more experience when it came to boys.

"Ok thanks for the advice, shall we got to lunch, I think the others are probably waiting and wondering where we are" she smiled and nodded, we turned the corner and I was surprised to see Zach standing there, he jumped a little when he saw us and walked off. Macey and I exchanged looks that read 'that was weird' but we just kept on walking, we met Bex and Liz in the lunch hall and spent lunch talking about our usual weird and random stuff. At the end of lunch, I walked to my locker to get some books out for my last lesson; however I was stopped at my locker by a certain green eyed boy.

"So I heard what you and Macey were talking about earlier," so that was why he was standing there looking at us weirdly, oh no this can't be happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, trying to push past him, but he blocked me.

"Cammie don't play innocent, I know you're going to ask Josh out" he said the last bit quietly so people walking past us couldn't hear and…hang on.

"Did you just call me by my real name and not 'Gallagher girl'" I said doing an imitation of his voice.

"Don't try to change the subject Cammie," I could see he was getting exasperated, but I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.

"Why do care so much anyway Zach?" I asked.

"Because… listen I think his friend Dee Dee likes him and I think he likes her too," he said with a roll of his eyes like I should already know that.

"Zach you don't know that, so stop trying to interfere with my life" he was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Alright, alright jeez no need to get so crazy about it" his comment shouldn't have bothered me, he was joking, he was tired and annoyed, it was a throw away comment I shouldn't have let it bother me…but I did.

"Don't you dare call me crazy, you know nothing about me, you're just an arrogant little shit who can't keep it in his pants so stay the hell away from me" I spat at him and walked off not looking back at him just as the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch I was now seething with anger. How dare he call me crazy I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy…am I?

No I have to stop thinking like that, I can't let people like Zach get to me, he can't know what happened, he'd think I was weird, he'd hate me and bully me. Normal people don't understand people like me, they don't know how it feels, they don't understand the kind of thoughts that go through your mind, they don't understand how you feel or how scared you are, you don't know what's happening, you don't know what's real and what's not…you can't escape, you feel trapped…no-one understands, they say they do, but they don't.

"Josh!" I call to him at the end of school when I see him walking with some of his friends. He smiles at me and waves; I wave back and gesture for him to come over to where I'm stood he says a quick goodbye to his friends and walks over to where I am.

"Hey what's up Cammie?" he asks, he looks his usual cool self, in his dark blue skinny jeans and black short sleeved top and sneakers…I can do this.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more private?" I say.

"Sure" he replies, and we walk over to a corner of the school where no-one else can see us, I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and my palms are suddenly sweaty.

"I need to ask you something."

**A/N: Small cliff hanger, but what did you think, anyone guessed what's wrong with Cammie yet? If you haven't then keep reading and all I'm going to say is that you will find out in a few chapters anyway don't forget to review I always love reading your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys here is the next chapter, I would first of all like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story I really appreciate all the support and am really enjoying writing it. I know a lot of you are wondering what is wrong with Cammie and don't worry you will find out soon, and some of you maybe a bit surprised/shocked or you may have already guessed it, but you'll have to wait a few more chapters but I hope it's worth it and don't forget to review.**

"So I had a really good time tonight" the breeze gently ran through my hair, blowing it across my face and fanning out my red dress a little as I looked into the gentle, kind eyes of Josh Abrams and I swear I felt my insides melt a little.

"Yeah, I mean I was kind of surprised when you asked me out"

"Wow a girl asking a guy out what next the 60s," Josh and I both laughed a little at that, I know I had a weird sense of humour.

"You know what I mean, normally it's the guy asking the girl out and then bringing her to a fancy restaurant and showering her with compliments" he said, still smiling, he had such a beautiful smile.

"Yeah well lucky for you I'm not much of a romantic, just a burger and a cheesy rom com will do me just fine" we both laughed at that, and I looked up to the sky which was getting darker by the minute as the sun was beginning to set.

"So I guess I should probably get going now, I mean it's getting kind of late…" he trailed off, now I knew that the typical thing to do at the end of a date was for a couple to kiss. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it's just that I hadn't dated in a while and wasn't quite sure of how to go about said kiss.

"Yeah you should get going" I walked up to him, leant my body closer to his and kissed him gently on the cheek. I guess I kind of chickened out, but like I said I hadn't dated in a while I wasn't really ready to jump into a super serious relationship. I looked up at Josh and into his beautiful eyes, he smiled at me, which made me blush slightly and look at the ground feeling slightly self-conscious about the whole thing.

"Can we take this slow" I forced myself to look at his face "I've been in relationships where I've taken it too fast before and it hasn't ended well" that was partly the truth, but I most definitely wasn't going to tell him the main reason why I didn't want to rush into a relationship.

"Sure, I'll see you at school tomorrow" he hugged me gently and made his way back to his car and drove off, leaving me standing there watching the sun slowly slip away and begin to cascade the neighbourhood into blackness, leaving only the light from the streetlamps and stars. I walked into my house and up to my room it was only 10.00 so my mom wouldn't be home for another hour; I decided to change into my pyjamas and watch some TV for about half an hour then make my way up to bed.

The next morning, I was particularly joyful given the events of the previous night and the fact that I was now dating Joshua Abrams one of the cutest boys in school, who wasn't a complete prick. I was so caught up in happiness on the way to school that I didn't notice the flashy, black car pulling up to the side of the road and tailing me until the driver beeped the horn.

"Need a ride Gallagher Girl?" and there goes my good mood, after what happened between Zach and I last time we had spoken-needless to say- I wasn't at all pleased to see him.

"Leave me alone Zach" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Can't a guy offer a girl a ride without said girl biting his head off?" he gave me an innocent look to which I just snorted at him.

"Zach what part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" he knew exactly how to push my buttons and was far too good at it.

"Listen I'm sorry" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off "for the other day I didn't mean to get mad at you, you were right you can date who you want, I guess I was kind of a dick." Now that I wasn't expecting, a part of me was humbled that he'd actually had the balls to apologise, but there was another part of me that was still furious with him. This was mainly due to the fact that while we were arguing he'd said something that was far too close to the truth which scared the shit out of me.

"You were a dick, and I'm still mad at you"

"Hey come on you weren't exactly pleasant either" he had a point there I had been kind of a bitch, but I couldn't stay mad at him besides he didn't know what he was saying or how much it affected me, he didn't understand and I couldn't stay mad at him for that.

"Fine you're forgiven, and for what it's worth I apologise, I suppose I was being a bitch I didn't mean what I said" I confessed.

"Wait hang on, back track a second did I just hear Cammie Morgan apologise" he gave me a mock shocked face, to which I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well savour the moment because it's the only apology you'll probably ever be getting from me"

"Oh I don't doubt it" he sighed slightly exasperated "back to my original purpose for talking to you, would you like a ride to school?" I really liked walking to school, it gave me time to think and just empty my head, and even though I had forgiven Zach I wasn't sure I would be able to stand being in a car with him for more than 5 minutes.

"I'm good thanks, I think I'll just walk the rest of the way, besides its only 10 more minutes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" I said and he gave me another one of his signature smirks, but before I had time to bark out a snarky, sarcastic response he drove off leaving me in peace to walk the rest of the way to school.

Lunch seemed to roll around quicker than I'd expected, I had now acquired a permanent seat at a table with Bex, Macey and Liz which I was glad that I now had a good group of friends, better than I did at my previous school anyway. I got some salad, and took my tray to the table that we all usually sat at, however when I got there I could see that Bex and Macey could not keep still or hide the huge grins on their faces.

"So what's all this about you and Josh going on a date last night?" Macey asked.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"The whole school knows" of course they do, nothing is secret here, I'm guessing Tina heard something from her 'sources' and decided to pass it round the entire school.

"Great" I covered my face with my hands and sighed, nothing is secret around here, well almost nothing.

"So how was it?" Bex looked at me, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"It was fine," I told them.

"Really just 'fine'" Bex enquired.

"Alright, it was the best experience of my life and I was in a state of euphoria the entire evening, how's that?" I replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Bex said, with a role of her eyes.

"It was really nice, we had a great time."

"What's he like in bed?" I looked at Macey, who just sat there smiling, she could not be serious.

"Macey I do not sleep with guys on a first date" I told her, a little surprised that she would think that I'd do something like that, but then again this was Macey McHenry and I'm guessing she'd had her fair share of boyfriends.

"Alright, alright just asking" there was a long pause then she said "So do you think you will sleep with him?"

"I don't know we're taking it slow at the moment, I don't really want to rush into anything" they all nodded, and the rest of lunch was spent with me describing the entire date from start to finish which for some reason was highly fascinating to them, even Liz put down her maths text book to listen to me describe exactly what happened on the date.

Lunch ended and last period rolled around, where I had my favourite –and hottest- teacher Mr Solomon, I always looked forward to his classes and not just because he was unbelievably good looking (although that was a bonus) but because in this lesson I got to sit next to Josh. I just hoped Zach wouldn't be there either, I knew he was in school, but he would probably be on the other side of the school having a serious make out session with some girl, or skiving off with his friends. Which although I highly disapproved of, I kind of hoped he'd be off today so I could talk to Josh and didn't have him interrupting our conversation with some random, inappropriate remark every five seconds. However, I had no such luck because when I walked into the classroom Josh and Zach were both in there; this was definitely going to be an interesting lesson.

**A/N: So what did you guys think, tell me in your reviews, also sorry for the late update been busy with revising because I've got some major exams this week, so I'm going to be pretty stressed. But I got a free minute and managed to write a whole chapter so I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
